My So Called Life
by gglover52
Summary: Izzie’s Daughter writes a college essay about family. Asobel pairing. One Shot


**My So Called Life**

**Summery: **Izzie's Daughter writes a college essay about family. (Asobel pairing.) One Shot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"My mother always tells me that my father is a brilliant surgeon and a great man. Well if he is such a great man then why isn't he here in Seattle? My name is Dustin Leigh Stevens-Sloan Karev and the only father I have ever known is my step-father Alex Karev. He and my mother are both surgeons at Seattle Grace Hospital where Alex is the Head of Plastic Surgery and my mom, Izzie Stevens, is a neo-natal attending. My real father, Mark Sloan, is the Head of Plastic Surgery at a hospital in New York. No matter what happens in my life, Alex will always be my 'dad'; the man there for my birth, all my major life milestones and one of my best friends, while Mark will always be my father, the man who created me and then left." I paused for a moment, and saw the tears in my mom and dad's eyes.

"I have always been surrounded by family members, who are characters like no other. My extended family consists of many aunts, uncles, cousins and a set of grandparents. My aunts – Meredith Grey-Shepard, Addison Montgomery, Cristina Yang-Burke, Callie Torres-O'Malley and Miranda Bailey – are not only my role models but my best friends. These five women have taught me that nothing is impossible, yet to reach your highest hopes, dreams, and goals you must work hard." I paused again and saw that Meredith, Addison, Cristina, Callie, and Miranda all had tears in their eyes.

"My uncles – Derek Shepard, Preston Burke, and George O'Malley – have always been there to protect me from everything they possible can. They have made sure that every boy who asked me out would take care of me and treat me right. The three of them have taught me to have high goals and to work hard to reach these goals. My 'grandparent' Richard and Adele Webber are the closest thing I have to actual grandparents. They constantly spoil me and tell me that I can do anything I set my mind to, like becoming a great surgeon. Even though they are not my blood grandparents, I know that Richard and Adele love me as if we were blood related." I took another pause and saw Derek, Preston, George and Richard fighting off tears. I knew at this point that Adele had been crying since I started reading.

"My cousins consist of Cassidy Shepard, Ryan O'Malley, Lucas Burke, and Ashlynn Montgomery. The five of us are all the same age and very close. Together we have been through so much and I always know that I have friends who I can count on. Our parents are all best friends, so we were automatically best friends and we haven't been apart since we were all born. Cassidy, Ryan, Lucas, Ashlynn, and I have always and will always be there for each other, no matter where life takes us." I knew my best friends had smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes.

"My mom has always been my role model, my best friends, and my number one supporter. I know this sounds very _Gilmore Girl_ like, but it is true. My mother always made sure I was surrounded by good food, amazing movies, great music, thoughtful books, and the best family and friends around. My mother always told me the truth when it came to most subjects, and there were some life lesions that she let me figure out on my own. Izzie Stevens- Karev is the best mother a girl could ask for." I didn't even have to look at my mom to know she was crying right now. I knew she was so proud of me.

"While most families are made up of blood relatives, mine is made up of friends so close that we all forget that we come from different backgrounds. My story book family has helped me through so much that they all mean so much to me that words could not explain. I love them all so much." When I finished reading my Cornell entrance essay there was not a dry eye in the room. My mom and dad ran up to hug me, then came Cassidy, Ryan, Lucas, Ashlynn, Richard, Adele, Derek, Preston, George, Meredith, Addison, Cristina, Callie, and Miranda. We all embraced each other and cried.

"I love you all. And everything I said was true!" I said in between tears.

"We love you too!" My family said back.


End file.
